Fairy Tail's Secret Garden
by kimsangkyo
Summary: Lucy Heatfilia is a poor but proud stuntwoman who has supported herself since her father's death. Her dream is to be a stuntwoman for an international film. Natsu Dragneel is an arrogant and eccentric CEO who maintains the image of seeming perfection. Natsu tries to hide his growing attraction to Lucy that both confuses and disturbs him. A NaLu version of Secret Garden.


**Secret Garden **by AlyaaPtri

Anime Fairy Tail Rated: T, English, Romance & Drama, [Natsu D., Lucy H.], Words: 61k+, Favs: 330, Follows: 386, Published: Nov 30, 2013 Updated: Dec 1

Chapter 1

_**Do you know the Indian Summer? It is a weather before Winter, in other words Autumn, its like a glimpse of Summer but in Autumn. The indians said that the Indian Summer is like a combination between the seasons Winter and Summer. And thats why they call it Indian Summer, gift from the Gods. For this Indian Summer, Magnolia may be pouring with rain. Maybe we will get the gift from the Gods? Or maybe we will only get pranked by mother nature? I'm afraid we'll just wait and see. Isn't that right Mr. Dragneel?**_

As the TV played, a certain someone was getting ready. Working with his tie will climbing down the stairs, said person was shocked to see that his name was being mentioned. But just as he was going to turn the his flat-screen TV off, thunder came and shocked him. Leaving him with fright as he grabbed his car keys and hopped on his car going to a blind date.

Along the road, he suddenly stopped as he saw a man and a woman making out. And he gave a closer look to the man and saw him opening his eyes and waved at him. He scoffed and just drove away leaving them. But because he drove so fast wind came and blew the woman's skirt. As she stopped her activity she yelled "Who the hell was that?!" the man just grinned and said "That my dear, was my cousin." The woman was shocked "Really? Who?" said the woman. "He's pretty much my rival. When I get a new sports car, he gets a dealer sports car. And when I buy a ship, he buys the whole island so he can be better. Hell, even if you yell _you asshole! _to mehe'll just say that he is way more cruel than I am." Explained the man. The woman just gawked and asked "What? Why on earth would I even say that to you, babe?" the man just smiled yet again and pinched her cheeks and said "Oh, my sweet Angel, do you not understand something?" Angel only looked confused. "I'm saying that we should see other people." Said the man. "I don't ever wanna see you again." Angel frowned and asked "But.. Then what was that kiss?" the man answered "Goodbye Kiss. I want to stay in your memory forever, as a very sweet guy I am." Angel just pushed him towards the front of his car and yelled "YOU ASSHOLE!"

And here we are in the Magnolia Art Gallery, where they have the finest paintings in the world. His grandfather was a member of the Fiore Council, his father owns the best hotel, and recently this man has just came home abroad from college, he is also the CEO and President of the famous Fairy Tail Department Store. This man is known also as his natural salmon-pink hair, which makes him one of a kind. His name is Natsu Dragneel.

"Miss Juvia Loxar?"

They kept walking. Not even saying a single word. And as for Juvia Loxar? She is the director of a very famous movie-making studio. She is also known for her beautiful blue eyes and curly chest-length blue hair. And as they walked, she decided to start a conversation with the young man as she saw a sign by the edge of the room.

"You must like Edouard Manet, am I right?"

Natsu only turned his head from the paintings to the girl with blue hair. Juvia only grinned and said "As far as arranged match meetings go, I think we're probably the only ones to meet at an art gallery." Juvia turned to see Natsu as he looked at the paintings again as he said "Because, I don't need to waste my time." As Juvia gets confused she said "By that you mean.." Natsu only grinned and said "From the distance she walks, her temperament shows. From her appreciation of art, you can see her level of culture." Natsu continued "You can see if she is a woman that would go to an art gallery or club." He stopped for a second and whispered in her ear "If she prefers perfume, that's overwhelming or subtle. The answers will come out more quickly." Juvia had tingles down her spine as he walked a quicker pace and asked "Do you want a drink or something?" Juvia only froze in her spot and smelled her perfume and said "Sheesh.. Is it too overwhelming?"

And as they had tea in the garden, Natsu sipped his tea as Juvia said "If you find this situation uncomfortable, we can leave." Natsu stopped his drinking. "The adoptive elders.." "Is this situation uncomfortable?" said Natsu as he cut Juvia's conversation. "Isn't it?" said Juvia. "As much as we have over the average person, I suppose there will be things I'll need to give up. But marriage based on status without any love, I have no interest in that." Juvia continued "To live as just a good, obedient daughter, I'm too much of a hot-blooded woman." "So.." said Natsu, "You don't want an arranged marriage." Juvia sighed and said "Thats right." Natsu started sipping his tea again and asked her "Why not, miss Loxar?" Juvia looked shocked. "Excuse me?" Natsu began to start "Love?" he said "I suppose there are some that find that important. But because of the ignorance of the hormone and disease called _Love, _you ignore family, education, and capability."Juvia looked shocked as Natsu continued "You can't communicate and you're at different levels, and you think those can be replaced by a good kiss, miss Loxar?" Juvia mumbled "Um, w-well.." "You're quite naive compared to the way you look." Said Nastu as he grabbed a napkin. "If you're the type whose blood gets hot over those fools rather than the prince on a white horse," said Natsu "then, I decline as well." He took a last sip of his tea and asked "Do you tell your family you get dumped?" Juvia froze. "Then I'll match my story that way." Said Natsu as he smiled and stood up, leaving her confused over everything he said.

"Ah.." said Natsu. "The _Edouard Manet _exhibit is next month." He began to walk again. Juvia began calling him "U-uh.. Mr. Dragneel!"

In Fairy Tail Cafe..

"Really?" said a short white-pixie haired girl as she drank her tea.

"There hasn't been a man yet that hasn't fallen for my modern woman routine, Lisanna." Said Juvia to her friend accross her. "But the way he walks off was totally cool, looking _very _appealing." Juvia continued. "So.." said Lisanna, "you're saying you got dumped?" Juvia looked at her and said "I'm saying I have finally found a connection. Lisanna then said "Frankly, its a worry even if you _do _start dating. If he founds out about you and Gray.." "Would you like him to know?" cut Juvia, "If he knew would he have come to meet me?" Lisanna only frowned and looked down. "Just drink you're tea." ordered Juvia.

Lisanna started looking around the cafe and said "But out of all the cafes and restaurants we've been to, I think this one is the best." Lisanna started to pick up the tea-cup and looked at the paintings and said "Even the tea-cups are different, if this is _that _expensive I.." "You're a girl who uses others to buy her expensive things, aren't you? In other words, you are a doenjang girl." cut Juvia. Lisanna startled "W-w-what?! What do you mean?" Juvia only smirked and mocked "_Doenjang Girl" _Lisanna then blushed and asked her "If I am that kind of girl, then what are you?" Juvia sipped her tea and said "Me?" Lisanna nodded. "I am a heiress."

"I don't know how they can so obviously announce they are fashion area daughter-in-laws." Said Juvia as they started to look around other girls showing off their bags and purses. "They should wear name brands. Why slather themselves in it?" Claimed Juvia. And as the young blue-haired woman looked around she suddenly looked shocked and said "Oh my, whats _her _deal?" Lisanna looked confused and asked "Who?" and as she said that a young lady with chest-length straight blonde hair came in with a very tomboy-ish look. She wore a white tank-top with a motorcycle jacket, dark blue jeans and red sneakers. They saw how she sat down and took her jacket off, revealing a dragon-like tattoo on her right hand. Lisanna started to yell "Oh my! Oh my gosh! Its a d-dragon tattoo!" she looked around and spotted a woman with a baby and ordered "MISS! Close your baby's eyes!" the woman started to close the baby's eyes. And at that second, Juvia stood up and started to walk towards the blonde-haired girl. Lisanna grabbed her arm and said "What are you doing?" Juvia shook her arm so Lisanna would let go and said "I'm going to be the first lady of this establishment soon. How can I just sit here and watch someone turn this 5 Star cafe in to a corner market?" Juvia continued "Shall I go and give her a piece of my mind as the first _lady to-be_?"

Juvia crossed her arm in front of the blonde and called a waitress as she settled the blonde's tea and asked "Is there something you need, ma'am?" Juvia only looked angrier and yelled "Since when has the lounge's standards gotten so _low_? Isn't this a place only for VVIP's who spend over 100 million jewels?" The waitress looked down. "Did you check everyones ID when they come in?" asked Juvia. The dark-blue haired waitress said "Of course ma'am." Juvia shouted "You are a LIAR! You didn't." The waitress startled "W-well, that's because all the employees know the guests by f-face."

The blonde stood up facing the waitress and said "I think she's talking about me. Give me the key." The waitress gave her a key as the blonde faced Juvia. "You don't have to take it out on the wrong person. I was on my way." The blonde walked away and said to the waitress "Thanks for the coffee, I'll see you at home, Wendy.."

Juvia faced Wendy and said "We spend money in this department store, and it looks like the wrong person got the coffee. What's your name?" Wendy looked down and said "I'm sorry.. I'm very sorry, ma'am." And at that moment Juvia took Wendy's name tag off and walked away. The blonde saw this and walked a quicker pace as she followed the blue-haired mistress as Wendy stopped her and said "Where are you going?" the blonde only turned away. "We're looking at three disasters here." The blonde faced her and asked "Really? What, Wendy?" Wendy only eyed her and started counting "Bureaucratic disaster, calamity, and gossip! Total bad luck here." "We have to get your name tag back." Preclaimed the blonde. Wendy smiled looking worried "Oh, don't make it a bigger deal.." said Wendy "I just have to apologize and plead for leniency. I'll probably jusy get yelled at a little." The blonde shook her hand off and asked "Why should you get yelled at? Why are we always the ones apologizing?" and with that the blonde walked out. Wendy just smiled to herself and said "Geez, she cares too much.."

As the blonde came out of the lounge, she tried looking for the person who took Wendy's name tag away from her. And there she spotted the said girl and walked over her. Juvia saw this and looked terrified.

"Why don't we forget about what happened earlier? Can you give me my friend's name tag back?" asked the blonde.

Juvia only looked away and said "I don't have it." The blonde smiled sweetly and said "I'm pretty sure you have it." Juvia smirked and said "I threw it away." The blonde's smile faded away and gripped Juvia's crest and asked "You threw it away, huh?" Juvia stuttered and lied "I-If you look the trashcan by the entrance.." "Which trashcan?" asked the blonde as her grip on Juvia got stronger. "The woman who spends over 100 million jewels in a department store and the woman who gets a cup of coffee from a friend, a trashcan is just as dirty to both." Said the blonde "I believe the person who threw it away should pick it up."

"F-fine.." said Juvia "I'm not such an inflexible person, so let's just forget about everything." The blonde smiled and said "Its a little too late for that. I'm not so flexible you see.." and as she said that the blonde dragged Juvia to the entrance and dropped her in front of a trashcan. "Find it." She ordered. Juvia looked furious and yelled "Its not this trashcan!" The blonde only frowned and eyed Juvia "So find t. Then I can see if its this one or not." And at that Juvia dug in her purse and took out a Fairy Tail name tag that said _Wendy Marvell _and handed it to the blonde. "We're done now, right?" The blonde only looked at the name tag and said nothing as she crossed her arms. "TAKE IT SO I CAN GO!" yelled Juvia. The blonde looked at Juvia's friend beside her and asked "You're going to throw that away right?" and at that the blonde took Lisanna's drink and smudged in Juvia's bag. Juvia looked furious and yelled at her "Are you crazy?! What the hell did you just do?" the blonde smirked and said "Thats a trashcan, isn't it?" and then the blonde walked away, finnished with her business.

"How can someone be like that?!" yelled the heiress.

"I know right." Said Lisanna "How can a woman be so cool?"

"LISANNA!"

Here we see the previous blonde laying on the top of a building. When suddenly ninjas pop out. And at that moment, the blonde jumped from the building and landed on the ground. Going after those ninjas. She took out her sword and it flew accross the street slicing the ninjas weapons. And then the blondes sword soar accross the building and she punched every single ninja until they passed out and or ran away. The blonde ninja was victorious.

_**RING!**_

"Okay, thats a wrap! Good job everyone!" Said Director Lee.

"Director, did I come out looking cool?" asked a certain white-haired girl whom we know as, Angel.

"Why should you look cool?" asked Lee. "You should look pretty. An actress doesn't need anything else." Claimed the director. The blonde stuntwoman only looked down. Feeling yet again not needed in this studio for her hard work in stunts.

"Hey, Lucy!" yelled a man

The blonde faced to the man and asked "Y-yes sir?" the man only smiled and complimented "Good Job!" and walked away. Lucy's face lit up and bowed "Thank you!" and here, Lucy's habit is that when she is happy, her right foot starts tapping the floor and smiles to herself.

And as Lucy walked out, Angel _accidently _bumped her and talked to her friend saying "Just because she wears the same costume and makeup, does she think she's a _star_?"


End file.
